


Art for pamymex3girls story "Cracks in the surface"

by mella68



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for pamymex3girls story "Cracks in the surface"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cracks in the surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719364) by [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl). 



Summary provided by samymex3girl:

After the events on satallite five Jack, Rose and the Doctor keep travelling together. But what happened on that satellite, and the secrets that the Doctor keeps are threatening to tear them apart. Between strange dreamworlds, kidnappings and fights it seems their relationship is on teh verge of collapsing.


End file.
